Against the Clave
by Madame-Bovary-was-framed
Summary: Clarissa Wayland is living the perfect Shadowhunter life with her brother Jace in Idris. Yet her parents, Michael and Nora, hide a secret which could endanger the whole family. And what happens when a gorgeous Downworlder enters Clary's life? R&R.
1. Memories

Sudden movement followed by a sharp pain to her forehead woke Clary from her slumber.

'Oww,' she moaned as she opened her eyes, squinting due to the light streaming in from the open window. Snow was piled on the window sill.

She was lying on the hard wooden floor of her bedroom, her cheek against the cool floor while her body was entangled in the bed sheets. The cold wind coming in through the open window was catching in the curtains and the tassels on the bottom of them were tickling Clary's arm.

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the pictures that spread across her ceiling. The pictures were memories of her life that she had painted herself across the roof in an effort to not forget them. One particular memory caught her eye as she gazed at the masterpiece.

Her first Mark- The black, open eye shaped rune that every Shadowhunter possessed on their preferred hand. She received it earlier than most of the other kids at the age of 11, but she was still disappointed. Jace had got his first Marks when he was 10, but Father was being unnecessarily pushy about the fact that she was a girl and probably couldn't have handled the pain. Mother just said I was just jealous of my brother. Clary put it down as sexism and favouritism.

She sat up and rubbed her forehead where she had hit it on the floor. A thought struck her.

What _was_ she doing on the floor?

She glanced around her large bedroom. A gold figure stood at her door staring at her with his eyebrows raised and a smug smile spread across his features.

'Sorry, I thought you had been in a coma you were sleeping that deeply. So i thought if i pushed you out of bed you might arise from your slumber,' Jace said in that sarcastic tone he used so often.

'Gah. Sometimes you really know how to piss me off. Now go away,' Clary grumbled as she picked up her sheet and flopped back onto the large bed. She buried her face into the pillow hoping he would disappear.

'Mother says its breakfast time by the way otherwise i would have just chucked you out of bed and left.'

'Thanks. Now be gone!' Clary's voice was muffled by the pillow.

But Jace had already left. She sighed. He was a great brother and all, especially when it came to weaponry and fighting practice, but sometimes he was a real pain in the neck. However he wasn't lying when he said that breakfast was ready- the smell of bacon and eggs was wafting through her room on the second floor.

She unwillingly got out of bed and ran a hand through her tangled red hair. No amount of brushing would tame her wild curls. She grabbed her dressing gown off the edge of the bed head, revelling in the warmth it gave on a chilly morning such as this one, and headed downstairs.


	2. Returned

**A/N- If I miss any important details about Clary and Jaces' extraordinary 'powers', it's because the bookstore hasn't got my copy of CoG in yet. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer- I'm sorry! I forgot to put one on the first chapter! I own nothing but the name Nora (yes name not character). All regards go to Cassandra Clare. **

The stair banister was cool under Clary's touch. The winter chill had set in much earlier this year than normal- so early it was strange. It was supposed to be the middle of autumn for Pete's sake!

Clary instantly regretted not putting on a pair of socks when her bare feet touched the marble floor of the entry hall. A shiver ran up her spine and she sprinted to the kitchen's wooden floor, expecting to see her mother there cooking breakfast.

She was surprised when she saw that it was deserted. Not one dirty pan was even in the sink. So where was the smell of breakfast coming from then?

'We're in here Clary,' her mother's voice rang out from the dining room. Now that was weird, Clary thought. They never sat in the dining room for breakfast, unless...

'Good morning, Clarissa.' A low male voice came from the door way behind her. A smile broke over her face. She turned and ran into his arms, her hair like a live fire following her.

'Dad, you're home!' She buried her face into his broad chest like an eight year old would. Clary's father, Michael, went away on business trips constantly, sometimes not coming back for weeks on end. This time, he had gone on official Clave business in Idris for two months leaving Nora, her mother, to look after her and Jace and oversee their training at home. Her father disapproved of the Shadowhunter Academy in Alicante although he had never exactly explained why. He had always led off the subject. 'I missed you.'

'And I missed you Clarissa.' Clary up into his piercing, influencing eyes and believed him. His salt-white hair and grey jacket was flecked with the snow from outside. He held a letter in his hand. Upon Clary setting her eyes on it, he folded it and put in the inside pocket of his jacket.

'C'mon, breakfast is getting cold,' he said. Michael took his daughter's hand and led her into the dining room.

The rest of the family obviously knew about Clary's father's return and her mouth turned down in a scowl. On her way around to the other side of the large rectangular table, she whacked Jace over the back of his head. He had obviously got the gist of the message as he smirked back at her. Clary rolled her eyes and sat down at the seat across from him.

Breakfast was quite uneventful. Her father told them about his trip and asked how life was with him gone. Jace rambled on about some demon he killed down by the river a few weeks ago. Nora said about needing to go into the Glass City and getting Clary a new seraph knife, which surprised her. Clary told him about some new runes that she had created in her sketchpad and how she had painted more memories on her ceiling.

'Keep that habit up, Clarissa. In order to gain from the future, we have to learn from the past,' he said in response. Clary nodded.

An hour later, she was wiping up the dishes from breakfast while her mother was washing them. Her tall willowy figure gave her mother an air of grace about her that Clary knew she would never have. She was short and thin with a mop of bright orange tangles instead of wavy mahogany hair like her mother. Not to mention the freckles that dotted her cheeks. Clary shook her head in disgust. Why couldn't she be as pretty as her mother?

'Are you glad your father's home, Clary,' her mother said in her kind, soft tone. She was a very soft-spoken person naturally.

'Yeah, I guess. I'm used to him coming and going anyway.' It was true; it was something you got used to when it happened periodically. Her father had been going away on business trips ever since she was a child. 'However, it doesn't mean I don't miss him when he _is_ gone.'

'You'll always be his little girl, running down the drive welcoming him back as if he had been gone a year when it was only a few days ago that he left.'

'I know.' Although he was strict and stern-faced, Clary's father had always seemed happy to be home with his family when he returned from his travels.

The rest of the time that Clary and her mother stood there washing and drying the dishes passed in silence. When the job was almost down, her father came into the kitchen. He was holding the same letter in his hand again.

'Hi Dad.' His presence made her smile at him again.

He smiled back- her good mood seemed to be rubbing off on everyone. 'Hello again, Clary.' He then turned to her mother. 'Nora, can I speak with you for a minute.'

'Honey, can you finish putting the dishes away for me?' She looked down at Clary and smiled.

'Yeah sure, Mum. It won't take long anyway.'

Her mother followed her father out the room in no doubt headed to his study on the second floor. They started talking as soon as they had left the kitchen. Clary stood stock still, her arms piled with dishes. Thanks to her rune that gave her impeccably hearing, she caught most of her parent's hushed conversation until they closed the door to the study. Two words caught her attention the most.

'...Safety...Compromised...'

**A/N- If you're wondering 'Who is this Nora character?' don't worry, all will be explained soon...**


	3. Secrets

**A/N – How the school holidays affect how much I can write... Review as always. Thank you to those that already have- you know who you are. **

**Disclaimer- You can thank Cassandra Clare. Sigh.**

Clary's mouth fell open into a perfect 'o' shape. She hurried to put the pile of dishes into the cupboard and hurried quietly up the staircase. She had to find out more.

Jace's room was the second door down on the left if turned Clary turned right at the top of the staircase. As it so happened, it was also right next to the study.

When they were children, they both would huddle up to the wall that shared with the study and listen in to their parent's conversations or when strange visitors came to see their father. Clary's ability hearing through the wall had only improved when she had received a permanent Hearing Mark when she was 12. However, Jace saw it as cheating and kicked her out.

Now was a different story. She needed to know what they were talking about and she needed a place to hide so she wouldn't be caught doing it.

She silently sprinted down the hall and burst into Jace's room. He was there, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. As he sat up, his face turned to one of annoyance as she closed the door as quietly as possible behind her.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK...?' Jace started protest but in one lunge, Clary had clamped her hand down over his mouth muffling it.

'Shut up, idiot!' she whispered harshly, 'Something's going on.' She pointed at the wall that bordered the study and then pointed at her ear. He nodded to say he understood and she pulled her hand away from his mouth. They moved over to the wall and pressed their ears against it.

'...Going to do now?' Clary heard her mother's voice clearly through the wall. 'We can't just leave them, surely? There has to be another option!'

'We need to think of their safety.' Her father's low voice was instantly recognisable.

'But what if they go after them? We need to stay here and protect them or at least leave as a family!'

Clary heard her father sigh. 'Jocelyn...'

Huh? That stumped Clary. Who was Jocelyn? There were only two people in the room- not three. She could see Jace mirroring her surprise.

'Don't "Jocelyn" me, Valentine. It's our children for the Angel's sake!'

Now she was confused. Four people? Clary swore she could only hear two voices- her mother and her father's. Weird, she thought.

'We both knew eventually somebody would find out. The letter says they know our identities and they would reveal us if we took no action against the Clave at this year's Accords!' Clary heard the smacking of flesh against wood. 'We have to leave... for their sakes. The Clave will look after them, not to mention they're both nearly adults. We have protected them from the truth long enough. They will find out by themselves in time.'

Sobs emitted from the study. Clary clamped her hand over her own mouth. What was the truth? Why were they leaving her and Jace?

'What about Clary? She's only 15!'

'Jonathon will look after her. It's time Wayland becomes the only last name they will ever know.' Her father's voice was comforting. 'They will never live under the name Morgenstern. It will only direct the Clave's fury onto them.'

'What? ' Clary whispered, 'Morgenstern? But that's...' Jace silenced her with his gaze. He held up one finger, urging her to wait.

'We can't run forever from the hate we caused at the Uprising, you do realise this?'

Realisation hit Clary. Just as her father had always urged her, she took the time to learn about the past. She had read all about Nephilim history, the Clave and most importantly, the Accords and the Uprising.

The Accords was an ongoing agreement between the Nephilim and Downworlders to unite them as allies and to bring peace among the different races. A group called 'the Circle', led by a Valentine Morgenstern, were against Downworlders and so therefore against the Accords. They claimed that Downworlders, being part demon, should be put to death as any demon should.

The Uprising had taken place at the last Accords fifteen years ago in the Clave's own Hall of the Angel as traditional. The Circle stormed the building, intent on slaughtering every Downworlder in the room; but their plan was foiled. Somebody had leaked the plan to the Downworlders so when the Circle made their move, they were prepared. Armies of Downworlders stood outside the doors, ready for battle, and soon enough the Circle found they were outnumbered heavily. Some members of the Circle died and many surrendered willingly however their leader was nowhere to be found.

Valentine and his wife, Jocelyn, had fled from the scene of devastation and their bones were found alongside their son's and his grandparents soon after. They had burnt to death in their own house.

Clary came back to the present. If her parents were _the_ Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern, not Michael and Nora Wayland she had come to know them as, it meant that she and Jace were...

'Oh my God,' she whispered to Jace, 'Our parent's are murderers.'

**A/N- Sorry about the history lesson but it fit into the greater scheme of things. Review, Review, Review! Please?! :D **


	4. Going Under

**A/N- Putting all this effort into writing has really drained my creative juices towards my sketchbook. **

**Disclaimer- Knee boots? Yes! The honourable sketchpad? Yes! Mortal Instruments? Sadly, only copies of them. ******** Cassandra Clare is the true master. **_**Yes I am, young grasshoppaaaaaaaa.**_

Clary watched as the truth dawned over her brother's face. He shook his head not believing her exclamation.

'No it can't be true. They would have told us by now,' he whispered. He walked back over to his bed and collapsed on it, a million thoughts running through his head.

However, Clary already knew it was no lie. The pieces were falling into place- why they didn't go to the Shadowhunter Academy in Alicante, why Jace and her hadn't meet any people other than their father's visitors, why her father was always away on "business trips" and why they had been raised out in the remote Wayland country manor.

It was to protect her and Jace from the Clave.

Clary sighed. They were still her parents no matter what wrongs they had done in the past. They had only wanted to protect the human race and Nephilim alike against the demons that lived among them. That wasn't such a bad thing was it?

'It doesn't change anything, Jace. They are still the same people that we have come to love over time. They are still our parents!' Clary whispered. She stood up from where she had been sitting beside the wall and went and sat on the bed beside him. 'What now?'

Jace was silent for a moment. 'You're right. It doesn't change anything. We'll just have to keep it to ourselves. As Father said, if anyone finds out, they will torture _us_ to try and find out _their_ whereabouts.'

'He didn't say that.'

'He implied it.'

Clary fell silent. She thought about everything her parents had done for her. They couldn't leave her when she still needed them! A sob racked her chest.

'What's wrong?' Jace put an arm around Clary's shoulder. It had been a long time since he had comforted her but then again it had been a long time since she had cried in his presence.

'They're still leaving!' She replied, her voice hysteric. She put her head on Jace's shoulder as her sobs became louder and the streamed down her face. He rolled his head to the side, rested it on top of hers and rubbed shoulder trying to give some comfort to her.

'There's nothing we can do but protect their secret,' Jace whispered.

Clary's sobs quietened after a time and the tears slowed. She finally lifted her head off Jace's shoulder and looked at the kind expression on his face.

They had always been close; Nora (_Jocelyn_, Clary amended) had even compared them to _parabati _once which was true. Clary would give her life for brother; however, she had already made Jace promise to avenge her in return.

'You look terrible,' he said. Clary chuckled. Whenever she cried her eyes would go red and stay like that for hours on end and she would have the biggest bags under them. One time her face had even gone a slight purple from lack of oxygen between sobs. 'Go and wash up. You need to get changed as well if you hadn't already noticed.'

Clary looked down at herself. She was still wearing her sweatpants and singlet she had gone to bed in last night. She got up from Jace's bed and walked to the door. Just before she left, she turned back to look at Jace. He didn't look all too happy either.

'Hey, Jace?' He looked up at her.

'What?'

The ends of Clary's mouth turned upwards into a shy smile. 'Thanks. For everything.'

And with that she closed the door gently; she didn't look back to see his reaction.

The gravel crunched under Clary's shoes as she ran down the front drive. She needed to get away from the house for a while, to at least try an escape her life for a while. And the river seemed the perfect place to do it. Her bag thumped against her thigh as she ran.

The riverbank was welcoming as she sat down on the cushioning grass, taking off her shoes and massaging her feet. The heat of the midday sun was blocked out by the large weeping willows, their long drooping foliage touching the edge of the river making ripples in the water as the wind blew through them. Clary lifted the bag from her shoulder and chucked it down beside her. She lifted her shirt off, revealing her gold bikini top that she had put on underneath before she had left the manor. She stripped off her pants and then slid into the cool, clear water, shivering slightly as the water rose over her waist.

She ducked her head under the water, looking down through the crystal clear water at the river bed deep below her. She surfaced, flinging her now-dark red tangles out of her face, happy that no nixies were deciding to swim here today; she had the place to herself.

Clary floated on her back, her tresses fanned out behind her, musing over her parents' conversation beforehand. The pain of the upcoming separation looming on her near horizon ripped through her and before she knew it, a tear had rolled down the side of her cheek and dripped into the water.

Suddenly, Clary was gripped by a rubbery-like tentacle. It winded itself around her leg and dragged her under the water, barely giving her enough time to suck in breath before she was pulled into the liquid abyss below.

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. I will get the next one up soon as I can. Please review- it does help. **


	5. Below the Surface

The surface was gradually getting further and further from Clary's reach despite her constant struggles against the downward force. She looked down to see what was taking her down.

A black tentacle like arm was wrapped tightly around her ankle. Its skin was rough, scab-like, and it irritated Clary's skin when it tugged her down with more force.

_Demon,_ she thought. This one was probably left over from Jace's killing spree a few days before. Yet there was nothing she could do. She was unarmed and defenceless; caught off guard by the inhuman creature.

She struggled harder against the demon's grip but the more she struggled, the tighter it held on. There was no hope.

Her lungs were burning and Clary couldn't hold her breath any longer. She exhaled and the liquid around her filled her lungs. She looked up one last time at the surface as her life flashed before her eyes. She saw a flicker of brown just above the surface far away. Her eyes drooped.

_Looks like I don't have to give my life for Jace's after all,_ she thought wearily.

The darkness closed over her.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. It's just filling an important gap I had. I will update soon. I'm off for the weekend so I'll continue writing a.s.a.p. afterwards.**


	6. Saved

**A/N- Sorry if I took way too long to update- I was on camp all week. **

**Disclaimer- The amazing world of MI belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

Clary's mind wandered as she floated between life and death. Images came and went; both the beautiful and the horrific. They soon settled on one.

*****

Clary was sitting crossed-legged amongst a field of white daisies. The breeze danced through her hair and her black pleated dress she was wearing was spread out on the ground around her.

She was a contrast: black dress, white flowers and red hair for a splash of colour. How she would have loved to paint something like this.

She got up and wandered around the meadow. She squinted towards the horizon looking for anything of interest but the field of white went on for as far as her eye could see. She picked a daisy from ground beside her and put it behind her ear.

A rustle in the grass behind Clary made her turn on the spot.

A tall tree had appeared in the long grass about ten metres behind her, looking like it had been growing there for a few hundred years not a few seconds. Clary felt a sudden urge to climb the ancient-looking tree like she would have when she was a child.

She skipped over to the tree, placed her hands against the gnarled bark, feeling for foot holes she could use. She hoisted herself up onto the first thick branch and continued upwards, ducking here and there to avoid hitting her head on the branches above.

Climbing was second nature to Clary. Her parents had always found her stuck high in a tree, or sitting on the roof after climbing out her window and up the stonewall on the outside on the manor. She still sat on the roof some nights when Jace had been giving her hell, she'd done something wrong or avoiding her parents or just when she wanted alone time.

Clary found a spot to sit on a thick branch with her back leaning up against the tree's trunk. She looked down; the meadow below her looked completely white from above.

The warm sun that shone through the autumnal branches and onto her skin made her feel drowsy. It was so comfortable in the tree, Clary leaned her head back hoping for sleep to come.

'_Clary_.'

Clary's eyes snapped open. A harsh whisper echoed around her. She sat up and looked around- there was no one in sight. _Maybe I just imagined it_, she thought.

'Clary.'

This time the whisper emitted from behind her. She spun her head around so fast she gave herself whip lash. There was still no sign of another person here.

Slightly freaked, Clary slowly clambered out of the tree. She stood with her back leaning against its trunk facing the meadow.

'Who's there?' She called out across the field. Her cry echoed around her.

'_Clary!' _

The voice's yell echoed loudly around Clary and she was getting fed up with its games.

'What do you want?' She screamed to the voice's origin.

Clary was silent as she listened to her echo get softer and waited for a reply.

A loud _DONG _filled the air around her. It went on and on at the same monotonous level, forcing Clary to cover her ears.

'_CLARY!!!_'

Her named pierced her ear drums causing her to double over in pain, her hands still clamped tightly over her ears. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut.

'STOP IT, PLEASE!!!' she cried.

The calamity made her to fall to the ground. Spasms emitted through her body, causing a block in her throat. Clary gasped for air but it would not come.

Suddenly there was a large pounding on her chest, forcing the block out of her throat. She spluttered for a moment to try and get air into her lungs. Drowsiness washed over her as she regained oxygen in her body.

Clary looked up through bleary eyes to see what had pounded the water out of her lungs.

A masculine figure clad in silver stood over her, smiling down at her. 'Sleep well,' was all he whispered to her.

Clary sleepily nodded and the dark washed over her once more.

*****

Clary stirred. She shook her head hoping for more sleep to come but something was digging into her back and she didn't like it. She slowly opened her eyes.

The late setting sun was shining through the grand willows, washing the sky in a deep purple, and the evening cool was just setting in. She was laying on the grassy riverbank, facing up towards the distant stars.

Clary sat up. How had she got here? The last thing she remembered was being dragged underwater...

The sound of a twig cracking made Clary jump up in surprise. She narrowed her eyes to try to see into the shadows.

A tall masculine figure leaning against a tree, chuckled. 'It seems that you have finally come to your senses,' he said. Clary could hear the smile in his tone.

'Who are you? What happened?' she stammered.

'You were lucky I had decided to take a walk beside the river this morning. You were being dragged under water by some sort of water residing demon when I came along. So I dived in after you and dragged your unconscious body back to the surface. I made you cough up the water you took in -you swallowed quite a lot of water if I do say so myself- and then you feel asleep.'

'You didn't answer my first question,' Clary protested.

'Which was...?'

'Who are you?'

The figure stepped out of the shadows. He looked about Jace's age and height. His brown hair fell around his face in casual disarray and his dark brown eyes were soft and caring. His grey T-shirt hugged his torso, giving Clary a chance to appreciate his harden abs.

'My name is Zac. Zac Darklight,' he said. He held out a hand to Clary.

'Clary Wayland,' she said. She went to shake his hand, but the moment their fingers touched she jumped back from his grasp. His hand was too warm for Nephilim.

'_Downworlder_,' she hissed.

**A/N- I have finally read City of Glass. The Jace/Johnathon that this story involves is the golden skinned, blonde haired one. Basically he and Clary grew up together. I can't say anymore than this because my story is still unravelling itself. Review please! They do help.**


	7. Gaining But Losing

**A/N- Okay, so I got a little distracted with one of my other MI fics and took a little longer to update than usual. But I mean, hey, I also have the dreaded school work to do. :( So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- No. That's always the answer**.

Clary looked around.

Her bag which carried her Steele and a _kindjal, a _pair of knives of which she and Jace had one each, that she had thrown in her satchel as an afterthought. However they were no use- her bag was too far away. Hand-to-hand combat would just have to do if Zac continued approaching as quick as he was now.

'Werewolf technically; I was Nephilim until I was bitten and Changed for the first time at the next full moon,' he said.

'Don't come any closer,' Clary stammered, gradually backing up towards her bag.

'If i wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have saved you from that demon in the first place,' he said in an airy tone, gesturing with his hands, 'Anyway, your much to pretty to make prey of.'

With that, Clary dived for her bag. She quickly rummaged through its contents, pulling out her knife and a baggy white T-shirt. She slipped on the shirt, slid the knife out of its sheath and held it menacingly at the Downworlder.

'You had no right to say that, dog. My looks don't concern the likes of you,' she snarled.

He chuckled, and upon looking at the expression on Clary's face, raised a hand to try and muffle the sound.

'Well you could, at least, thank me and be done with it,' he said, a smug smile showing off his dimples.

Clary had to admit it: Zac was cute- even if he was a Downworlder.

'Thank you? For what? Harassing me?' She twisted the hilt of the knife around in her hand.

Zac chuckled. 'You're kidding me. I just saved your life and you think you're in danger from me. You're insane you know that, right?

Clary eyes narrowed. He had a point.

She lowered the knife and straightened up out of her defensive position. Zac smiled.

'Seeming as you know who I am, would you mind gracing me with the knowledge of your name?'

Clary blinked, stunned at the manner of his question. _Wow, this guy really knows how to woo the ladies, _she thought.

'Clarissa Wayland. But I prefer Clary,' she said, trying to match his diplomatic tone but to no avail.

'Clary, that's pretty,' Zac uttered, 'Do you live around here?'

'Umm, maybe.'

Clary felt compelled to tell him where she lived, but not only would her dad be unimpressed about the fact of her bringing a werewolf home, she would risk their safety as well.

'I have to go. Mum will be getting worried by now,' Clary said. She had noted that the sun had sunken far below the horizon and the sky was now dotted with stars.

'Can i walk you home then?' Zac said, offering his arm.

As much as Clary wanted to stay yes, she knew she couldn't.

'No thanks. Normally I would but...'

'But I'm a Downworlder?' He guessed, raising an eyebrow. 'Let me guess, Mummy and Daddy wouldn't approve if their stunningly beautiful daughter showed up late home with a werewolf?'

Clary fought a smile. 'Something like that.'

'Well then, Clarissa Wayland, I will bid my farewell and take my leave then.'

With that, he took Clary's hand and brushed his lips to her fingers; Clary blushed.

'I'll see you around then,' she said after he straightened up.

'I very much hope so.'

Clary turned and bent down to pick up her bag. She slipped her _kindjal_ back into it's sheath, pulled out a pair of thongs and slipped them onto her feet.

She turned back to face Zac and say goodnight, but he had already slipped back into the shadows.

*****

Clary was breathing heavy. She had run back to the house with insane speed, even shutting the door of the manor behind her without a sound, trying to avoid her mother's fury.

However, she had failed.

'Where in the Angel's name have you been?'

Her mother's furious voice echoed throughout the entry hall. Clary looked up; Jocelyn was coming down the stairs, her red hair a flame behind her. She came to a stop right in front of Clary.

'Well?' She said crossing her arms.

'Uh, well, I went out to the river and ran into a bit of trouble.' Clary had always been a terrible liar, but if she told the truth all would be fine -even if it was only half the truth.

'What sort of trouble?' Jocelyn pressed.

'A demon. But I'm fine. I feel asleep afterwards and lost complete track of the time. Sorry I'm late.'

The corner of her mother's mouth twitched in displeasure. 'Well, I'm glad you're safe. Now go get cleaned up for dinner. Your father and I have something to tell you.'

And with that, she swept into the kitchen leaving a frightened Clary in her wake. Clary knew what was going to be announced and she was dreading what was to come.

*****

Dinner was a quiet affair that night.

Well for the first half an hour anyway.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes cleared, Clary's father cleared his voice.

'Children, your mother and I have something to announce to you.' The pit in Clary's stomach deepened as she waited for the words she had been regretting to hear all day.

Jace caught her eye and gave her a hesitant smile. He was just as nervous as she was.

'You're moving to New York,' Valentine continued, smiling sadly, 'Without us.'

**A/N- It took a little longer to write than i anticipated. Plus i had a nasty case of writer's block. (ewwww i know). Anyway, please review- they are greatly apprciated. :D**


	8. Running

**A/N- Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who have stuck with the story especially Randomitis Sufferer and ****NocturnalNoctowl. Thanks guys!! You rock. :D I tried to make this one chapter longer so here goes!**

**Disclaimer- You know the deal. CC is the original creator.**

Clary's mouth fell open.

Okay this isn't what she'd expected.

Leaving, yes, but not her and Jace! A thousand thoughts were running through her head.

_Where was this New York?_

_Why aren't they coming with us?_

_Thank the Angel that Jace will be with me._

_NO! You can't make me leave Idris!_

_What's in New York?_

Clary kept her silence, however. Jace was the first to break it.

'Why, father, what's going on?' He asked

Clary's mother was the one to answer the question. 'Your father and i have some business to attend to and we can't just leave you here by yourselves. It's out of the question.'

'Well what's in New York then? More importantly, where is this darn place?' Clary asked.

Valentine spoke up. 'New York is over in America. We have some friends who run the Institute over there. You'll be staying with them for an undetermined period of time. You're leaving tomorrow by Portal so I suggest you start packing tonight.'

And with that, he stood and left the dining room.

'Why Mum?' Clary turned to Jocelyn.

She had her head in her hands. 'Go, just go,' she whispered.

As much as she was trying, she couldn't muffle her sobs entirely.

Clary got up. 'C'mon, Jace we have packing to do,' she whispered, sadly.

Jace's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He had been staring at the table, poker faced, throughout the entire conversation. He nodded, and followed close behind as Clary left, leaving their distraught mother alone at the table.

*****

'I can't believe this!'

Jace was yelling as he throwing clothes aimlessly at a large duffel bag. Clary sat on his bed beside it, taking out the clothes that had actually managed to find themselves in the bag; folding them and then placing them back in neatly.

'Jace...' Clary sighed.

'Don't try to reason with me, Clary! They have no right to do this!'

Jace chucked a shoe at the bag and missed entirely; it hit the wall behind Clary's head and fell to the floor.

'C'mon, it's not like they're just abandoning us as we first thought. They'll keep contact, I know they will,' Clary said, bending down to pick up the stray shoe. 'And it's not like they didn't give us a fair amount of weapons to take with us.'

Half an hour before, their father had called the children to take their pick of the massive weaponry collection downstairs.

Clary had taken a few seraph blades, her kindjal, a few throwing knives, an electrum whip, a pair of throwing disks and a recurve bow, complete with a full quiver. She also grabbed her nun-chucks though she only used them purely for training purposes only.

'I suppose, but still, it doesn't change anything. They are still dumping us on some stranger's doorstep while they go and do some mysterious business that neither one of them will reveal to us.'

'I'm sure they have their reasons,' Clary said, soothingly. She was used to Jace's tempers unlike most people and she knew how terrifying they could sometimes be. On many occasions she had been on the receiving end of them.

'Yea, well, that doesn't help that we're going to feel like outsiders,' Jace grumbled.

Clary stood up, sick of Jace's complaints.

'I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning,' she said.

Jace mumbled a 'goodnight' and Clary left for her own room.

The hallway outside was unusually dark but the rune on the top of her left shoulder blade kept her vision strong. Bronze photo frame lined the walls filled with various faces of family.

One stood out the most; it was larger than the rest set over a hall table on which rested 3 candles.

It was a photo of a younger Clary and Jace with her parents, dressed in Shadowhunter black with smiles plastered on their faces. Clary smiled at the memory.

It had been their first demon hunt as a family. Clary had just turned 13, deemed worthy of a few fighting Marks, and finally been allowed to go with them. That day made Clary feel as if she truly belonged in the Shadow world.

She sighed.

Who knew when she was going to come home to her family...to Idris?

Clary ran down the hall to her bedroom. She needed to get out of here; to be alone to think for a while. She scribbled a few words explaining where she was on a piece of paper, threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, grabbed a seraph blade and scrambled out the window.

As soon as she hit the ground, she ran.

*****

Running had always cleared Clary's head; helped her think through problems. Normally she could run around aimlessly, going nowhere in particular, for hours, taking a break now and then.

Tonight, she found herself sitting where she had been a few hours before- down by the riverbank, watching the moon's paled reflection swaying in the current of the river.

The winter-like weather had set in again; small snowflakes were drifting down from the clouds above. Yet the river was always warm- it never froze over in winter thanks to the heated springs that tapped into river system.

Clary didn't know why she had come here. Maybe she was hoping her parents would forget about her if she didn't come home or maybe she was just drawn to the natural serenity of this place.

She sighed as she watched the white flakes hit the warm water and dissolve.

A twig cracked behind her; Clary jumped up, instinctively, and drew her seraph blade.

'Relax, it's just me,' said a masculine voice from the shadows.

'Geez, Zac you scared me,' she said lowering the blade, thanking the Angel she hadn't named it yet.

Zac stepped out of the shadows, his hair dusted with bits of snow. He was wearing the same grey shirt and jeans he had been a few hours ago. He had only donned a black jacket to cover his arms from the breeze.

'What's up? You don't look too happy to see me,' he said, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Clary sighed. 'Don't worry, it's not you.' She sat down by the river again, facing away from the Downworlder. Zac came and sat down beside her after a while.

'Well, do you want to tell me about it?'

'Not really,' Clary said. Yet again, she wanted to tell him everything, but what was the point? She was leaving tomorrow and she may never see him again. However nice (_And good looking_, she added mentally) Zac was, it would just hurt her more to open up to him, to befriend him, only to leave soon after.

But on second thought, Clary could tell him everything. Since she might never see him again, she could use him as an emotional outlet; lay her problems out on him. She knew it was a little mean and could possibly backfire on her; but he was only a werewolf and it wasn't as if he was interested in her anyway.

'Well my parents have just announced that I'm moving to some place called New York in some foreign country called America with my brother,' Clary said irritably. Zac was staring at her, nodding his head.

'Go on,' he said.

'I've also found out I've been lied to my whole life about who I am. Oh and not to mention the whole issue that my father's against Downworlders, so I can't even mention the only friend I've made in my entire life is a werewolf. '

'The Downworlder being me?'

'Yeah, so?'

'No reason,' he said, 'Continue.'

'The fact is Jace and I have grown up away from society and its rules, so therefore we are different. We have different values and ideas to others; a different attitude about things such as the Downworlder community. So now we're expected to merge in with majority, yet I know we won't fit in. Jace and I...let's just say we're different from others.'

Clary couldn't exactly tell Zac that she and Jace had supernatural powers, granted by angel blood that was illegal to even think about possessing.

'You don't look different. You actually look quite pretty,' he said, brushing away a piece of hair that had fallen in Clary's eye.

Clary blushed.

'Clary, do you believe in love at first sight?' Zac said, curiously.

Her jaw dropped for a second time that night. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting?

If so, her plan had definitely backfired; just not in the way she had anticipated.

_Oh for the love of the Angel._

'Uh...ma..maybe,' she stammered, 'Why?'

'Oh, no reason. I was just...wondering.' He trailed off.

Clary got up to leave.

'Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around sometime...I guess.'

She started to walk off, leaving Zac sitting by himself by the river.

'Wait,' he said, catching her wrist before she made the tree line.

'Look, I know what you're going through,' he said.

Clary looked at him, puzzled.

'What do you mean?'

His hand lingered over hers before she quickly pulled it back.

'When I was bitten, I went into a state of denial. I didn't know what would happen- wether i would stay proud as the Nephilim, my people, or become an outcast, a relation to the very thing I had been intent on destroying my whole life. I knew the latter of the two was more possible to occur than the first.

'And then it happened. I was an outsider in my own world; a freak show. I felt as if my whole entire existence had been turned upside down. I was abused and insulted for what was not within my power to decide. So I ran.'

'So where do you live now?' Clary asked.

'I'm one of the members in a pack that live in the Brocelind Forest. I just happen to be hunting along this area as you were drowning.'

'Hunting?' Clary looked shocked.

Zac laughed. 'No, it's not what you're thinking of. Just because I can no longer bear the Marks of the Shadowhunters doesn't mean I don't do my bit. I like to relieve my past and hunt down demons from time to time.'

'Oh. Well, should I be thanking you for this then?' Clary teased.

'No it's fine.'

Clary sighed. She should really be getting back to the manor by now.

'Thanks for listening tonight, Zac, and understanding. I'm going to miss you for however short a time we had met,' Clary said.

'It's alright, Clarissa, I'm sure we will meet again someday,' Zac said, the hint of longing growing in his voice, 'You don't know how long it's been since I've opened my thoughts up to another. It oddly makes me feel lighter; as if a weight has been taken off my chest.'

'Well I hope it stays like that,' Clary said, smiling, 'Goodbye, Zac Darklight.'

'Goodbye, Clarissa Wayland.'

And with that, Clary turned. She had only gone a few steps when a thought crossed her mind. _What harm could it do?_

She turned and practically ran back to Zac, where he had retreated back to the river bank.

He turned and looked at her, bewildered.

"Wha-" He started to say, but she cut off him by pressing her lips to his.

His lips softened to hers after a moment and he pressed his hands against the small of Clary's back lifting her up further to him. She, meanwhile, had wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers were drawing random patterns on the top of his spine.

All too soon, Clary pulled back. Zac's eyes seemed to have a wicked glint in them.

'Thanks,' she said, disentangling herself from his arms.

'Wish you didn't have to leave,' he said.

Clary sighed.

'Me neither,' she said.

This time when Clary turned and started running away, a tear rolled down her cheek and she made no attempt to wipe it away. It dripped off her face and fell; its fate left to mercy of the wind.

**A/N- Well I'm proud. This is the longest chapter I've produced. It's kind of weird writing about Clary and Jace being brother and sister while writing another fanfic where they are enjoy a romantic life together. I think I managed. I'm also thinking of changing the summary for the story. If you have any eye-catching ideas for the '250 characters', let me know by PM or a comment. Thanks.**

**By the way...**

**See that green button down there?**

**PUSH IT! **

**I dare you! **

**Teehee. Thank you- feedback is much appreciated.**


	9. Gifts and Infatuations

**A/N- Yea, nothing much to say here. Enjoy. However, a big thank you is due to those who review and follow the story. You guys are awesome- rock on. **

**Disclaimer- Me permettez-vous, Cassandra? **

**Non, mademoiselle, le mien. **

**(For those who don't read French, the answer is 'not mine' as always.)**

Her fate lay before her eyes.

The Portal.

She grasped Jace's hand and stepped into the unknown.

******

The sun was shining down upon the small gathering by the trees of the Wayland manor. Four of the people gathered stood in black while another stood a little apart from the group, dressed rather lavishly in deep blues and greens and his long brown hair tangled in the breeze as blue sparks emitted from his hands.

Clary stood there staring into space, duffel bag by her left and Jace standing on her right. Her mother watched her sympathetically, looking as if she was about to burst into tears at the mere sight of her children ready to leave home. Michael, or whoever he was, was watching the warlock closely however.

'Explain to me why I couldn't have drawn the Portal myself?' She whispered to Jace.

He had to bend down slightly to reply, 'Well, you didn't know where we were going so you wouldn't be able to exactly picture our destination when you would draw the Portal, could you? Or did you really want to send us into oblivion?'

Clary just grimaced at him.

Suddenly, a rippling black hole interrupted the scenery in front of Clary. She was no stranger to Portals, but this one was different. It seemed more menacing than her usual ones. But then again this one was taking her from her family and home not into Alicante.

'It is ready,' the warlock announced, tuning toward them.

'Thank you, Ragnor,' Clary's mother murmured.

'Well, it's time you went. The Lightwood's will be expecting you,' her father said.

Jace nodded. It seemed he was beyond words as well.

A tear ran down Clary's face; she couldn't take it anymore. She ran and wrapped her arms around her father's waist and buried her face into his chest.

"I'll miss you, Daddy. I'm sorry if I did something wrong," she cried, sobbing. She hadn't called her father 'Daddy', since she was four. It had taken a little longer to break the habit of 'Mummy'.

"No, Clary, it wasn't you. I'm the one who is sorry," he replied.

Clary lifted her head to meet her father's eyes. As harsh and strict they were, they were also filled with regret and love for her.

"I'll miss you, too, Clary."

She sniffled, and then nodded. She released her grip on her father and turned to her mother. Before she could do anything, Jocelyn had swept Clary into her arms; her sobs shaking both of them.

"I'll m-m-miss you soooo mu- much, Clary," she sobbed. Clary had never seen her mother lose her usual calm composure like this before. But then again it wasn't everyday that your daughter was taken from you.

"Me too, mum. I wish I could stay here with you."

Jocelyn then held Clary at arm's length and dug around in her pockets suddenly, searching for something. She turned to Valentine and said, "Have you got it?"

He looked puzzled at first but then understanding dawned on his face. He reached into his front pocket and brought out a blue velvet box and gave it to Clary.

"Just a small piece of us for you," he said.

Clary was shocked. Hesitantly, she opened the box.

Inside, nestled in white silk, was a large, silver locket.

It was a round shape with runes describing family, love, respect and dignity, surrounding a large emerald- it was beautiful.

It was also priceless.

The tears flowed down her face freely once more. She was shocked. The locket was a family heirloom handed down through the family line.

"Tha-thank you; it's beautiful," she stammered. She looked up at her smiling parents.

"It's yours now. Look after it well," her father said. He turned to Jace then and Jocelyn pulled Clary back into her arms.

"Goodbye, my dearest one," she whispered.

Clary wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and moved back from Jocelyn so Jace, who had just farewelled Valentine, could also hug his mother goodbye.

Unlike Clary, Jace had inherited her mother's tall figure. He put his arms around Jocelyn and she sobbed into him as well. _Poor mum_, Clary thought, _losing both children in one day_.

Jace pulled back from Jocelyn. Something silver glinted in the sunlight and caught Clary's eye. Her eyes widened.

He was wearing a ring that hadn't been there before. But it wasn't just a ring.

It was the Wayland family ring.

Passed down through the generations, the pair of rings had been worn by father and son when the son had come of age. Valentine must have given it to second one to Jace as a parting gift.

She sighed. She would never wear that piece of family history- only the masculine were permitted to wear it.

But she had her own piece of history. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the locket and placed it around her neck. Her mother beamed at her though the tears.

"C'mon," Jace whispered in her ear. He picked up their bags in one hand and moved with Clary to face the rippling Portal. They turned back to look at their parents. Jocelyn waved slightly and Valentine inclined his head towards them. Clary turned to face Jace.

"You ready?" she said nervously.

"When you are," he replied, smiling to reassure her fears. He took her hand.

" 'Kay. Let's go." And they stepped through the Portal together, leaving Idris and heading toward a brand new world.

*****

The current in the Portal was strong. The winds tore at Clary's clothing, yet it could not break Jace's protective hold on her wrist. Even though her eyes were wide open, she couldn't see a thing; the darkness was never-ending.

Suddenly, light swirled around her and she landed lithely on her feet on the cement path.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. Clary gagged at the polluted air; so used to the clean oxygen in Idris, this new unfamiliar smell was filled with smoke.

She looked up.

A large, grey stoned gothic church stood before her, the towering spires piercing the dark sky; higher than any of the surrounding sky scrapers. Although it was night, the lights of the city lit up the dark.

So this was the city that never sleeps. And this must be its Institute.

"Well," Jace said, breaking the sounds of car horns and sirens, "let's get this over with."

He walked up the few stairs to stand at the doors of the church, Clary trailing in his wake. He put his hand to the door and recited, "In the name of the Angel, I ask for your blessings in my mission against the darkness and ask entry to this holy place."

The doors swung gracefully open to show the dim pews inside. Jace started forward, bags in hand.

"Wait," Clary said. Jace turned back to face her. "What if this isn't the right place?"

Jace walked back to her. "Everything will be fine. And no, this isn't the wrong place." He grabbed her wrist and they started to walk towards a large, golden elevator. Its shape and design reminded Clary of an enormous birdcage.

She pushed the large brass button beside it to call the elevator down.

"What if they don't like us?" she said.

Jace looked at the nervous look on her face. "You sound like did when you were five. I haven't seen you this worried in years," he said.

Clary just looked away. With her free hand, she fingered the pendant that hung beneath her travelling cloak and let out a sigh. She couldn't bear the thought that she might not see the likes of her mother and father for a decade.

The elevator arrived and Jace pulled the doors back, squealing as they moved. The ride up in the elevator was silent between the siblings. They both felt the expectations of them and the weight of first impressions bearing down on them already. When the lift finally stopped with a jerk, Clary pulled the doors back while Jace grabbed the two bags.

A long hall followed the entryway; paintings hanging here and there all the way down. Multiple doors also dotted the never ending walls. Beside them, a coat stand was crowded with various cloaks of all sizes, colours and designs; from a mundane leather jacket to a traditional travelling cloak much like the one Clary wore. Boots also littered the floor underneath.

From this, Clary assumed that either the Lightwood's had over eight children or one was a shop-a-holic.

"Admiring my belongings?"

A sweet, smooth voice came from the seat just a little way down the hall. A tall girl with long, raven black hair stood and approached Clary and Jace. Clary shot a look at Jace- although he had kept his cool composure, she could tell he was impressed with this girl's beauty.

But that was Jace. He had always been a bit of a fly boy.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood," the girl said holding out her hand to Jace. He shook it politely.

"I'm Jonathon Wayland; I prefer Jace however. And this is my sister Clarissa."

"Clary," Clary amended, shaking Isabelle's hand as well.

"Well, everyone's waiting for you in the library, so just leave your stuff here and we can get it later. Come on, I'll show you the way," Isabelle said, motioning to them to follow her as she started to walk down the long hall.

Jace went and walked beside her, talking to her animatedly as they made their way towards the library. Clary didn't pay much attention to them, her eye more drawn to the grandeur of the Institute. Carvings of angels decorated the pillars and old tapestries hung on the walls.

Only when she ran into Jace did she snap out her reverie.

They were standing outside a pair of oak doors with brass handles.

"Well, we're here," Isabelle announced. She flung back her hair with a flick of her wrist and pushed the doors open.

**A/N- Sorry for any cheesy lines, guys, that's just me. Stay tuned my beloved readers, as there is more ANGST, drama and mystery to come. Yes, do not fear, Clary's lycan love will return in all his glory and fur! But the real question is will she fall for him again? (Home and away ads are good for drama q's.)**

**But for now, I bid thee farewell- for now but not forever. xx**


	10. Tears from Lonely Eyes

**A/N- Hello peoples! Here is your update! Sorry if it was a bit late, it wasn't really flowing for me. From here on in, I will be getting some action in the chapters. Enjoy.**

**Btw- Pop over to my profile and vote on the poll there. I need an answer for the rest of this story.**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill.**

The library was toasty warm compared to the cool night air outside.

Three figures were lit by the light emitting from the fire. A small boy sat on the floor, comic book in hand, while two adults were rising from their armchairs to greet the visitors. One of them was a woman, tall with long hair black as pitch with flecks of gray and a serious face, while her husband was a shorter, stockier man with thinning black hair.

These must be Isabelle's parents and her younger brother, thought Clary.

"Mum, this is Jace and Clarissa Wayland," Isabelle announced.

Her mother approached them first. The leader of the family, Clary thought.

"Hello. I'm Mayrse Lightwood," She said, swiftly shook hands with both her and Jace, "And this is my husband, Robert, and my son here is Max."

"How are you?" Robert asked, shaking their hands also. Max just gave them a shy smile. Clary couldn't help but beam back. Although she was shy, the smile from Max had made her think how she must look like the new roommate from hell, with her red hair and a temper to match. A least he hadn't seen her fiery wrath yet.

A small movement in the shadows caught Clary's eye. A tall boy emerged from the shadows with the same black hair as the others. This must be Max's older brother.

"Alec Lightwood," he said, airily, shaking Jace's hand and giving a small inclination of his head toward Clary.

"Hi," she said, shyly. Alec had an air about him that made her feel small; childish even.

An awkward silence fell between the two families. Nobody seemed to want to be the first to break it. Clary couldn't think of anything to say to break it; all she could think about was running away and hiding. But, she knew, that was childish.

"Where did you get that?"

Clary looked up to see Mayrse looking at her quizzically. "Pardon?"

"Where did you get that necklace? The one with the emerald," she said.

Clary looked down it and fiddled with it for a moment, remembering. "My mother gave it to me before I left."

Mayrse nodded, thoughtfully, although she still continued to look at it suspiciously and it made Clary nervous. What was wrong with it? Had she scratched it? God, she hoped she hadn't.

Jace broke the silence first. "Do you mind showing us to where we are staying so we can put our stuff down and unpack?"

Clary rolled her eyes. He could be charming when he wanted to be.

"Yes, of course, I'll show you to your rooms," Mayrse said, motioning to her and Jace to follow her. "Where's your luggage?"

"Back in the hall, Mum," Isabelle answered for them. Mayrse nodded in response.

"Well then, I'll show you where your rooms are then, and then you can go and get your luggage," she said. She opened the oak doors, turned back and seeing them still standing there, said, "Coming?"

"Yes madam," Clary responded. Mayrse chuckled at the formality.

"Come on then. Hup two."

Jace and Clary followed her down the hall turning now and then until they reached the sleeping quarters. Mayrse opened a wooden door, third down on the left of the hall.

"This is your room Clary. It's your job to keep it clean; no cleaners are employed here so if you want to live in a pigsty, nobody's going to clean it up but you. That goes for you too, Jace," She warned, sternly.

"If you need anything, just ask," she added, "Jace, room is the just down there, beside Alec's." Mayrse pointed to a wooden door much like the others just down from Clary's on the other side of the hall.

"Clary, Isabelle's room is two doors down if you need anything. I'm sure she's got everything in that room," she said, chuckling. She turned and walked back down the hall. Clary slowly opened the door, not sure what to expect.

A single bed with yellow sheets and a purple throw blanket at the foot of the bed. The cream walls were bare as was the wooden floor. A small bathroom joined onto her room, and an empty wardrobe stood beside the door to it. A small desk sat in the corner. Good, Clary thought, she would have a place to draw.

A cool breeze came in through the open window and ruffled her hair. She quickly dashed across the room to shut it, but the window was stuck fast. Since she couldn't reach the top of the window, the hands kept sliding down the window; the thing wouldn't budge.

"Need some help?"

The voice scared Clary. She jumped around, pressing her hands against the wall beside the window. A tall figure stood her doorway. He stepped into the light of her room, his black hair shining dimly in the slightly yellow light.

"Alec, you scared me." Clary let out a sigh of relief.

"Who were you expecting? A demon?" He chuckled.

Clary shook her head, smiling at her own insecurity. "No, I'm always like that; always on my guard."

"Sounds like you need a break from your constant observing," he said. He walked over to her, reached up and pulled the window down over the catch. "There, just don't pull it up that far and it'll be fine."

"Thanks for that."

"You should get some more strength about you if you couldn't pull a window down."

She gave a look of mock hurt. "Hey, I'm strong for a midget."

Alec laughed. "I know. Try to get some sleep tonight." He turned toward the door.

"Night." Clary said, giving him a slight wave. Once he had walked out, her fingers curled in on themselves and she pressed them to her mouth in worry. Maybe it would lessen if she went to sleep, Clary thought.

She walked out the door to get her bag, when she practically tripped over it. What was her bag doing in her doorway? She smiled.

Alec had dropped it off on his way. She smiled again at the kind gesture and picked up the bag only to dump it on her bed and search through it to find her pyjamas.

She pulled on her sweatpants and singlet and pulled her hair up into a bun, ready for bed. Clary pulled the bag back off the bed and pushed it under the window sill. She lay down on the bed yet she didn't want to sleep; she didn't feel ready to sleep. She slid off the bed and dug through her bag again.

This time she drew out the only piece of mundane technology she owned- an orange iPod.

She turned on her playlist 'Easy listening', switched on the sleep timer and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She didn't sleep though; she just lay there, wide eyed and broken.

Clary fiddled her necklace between her fingers once more. It was one of the only things that connected her to her family now. Even Jace didn't serve as much of a reminder; only his attitude was like his father's, not his looks.

Words with meaning floated through her head as she remembered back to a happier time.

_I will never let you fall..._

A time with no complications, a time without worries; a time when she thought nothing could go wrong.

_I'll stand up for you forever... _

However that time had passed; the rope that she thought that would hold her family together had frayed. Promises and ties had been broken because of lies and secrets that, now exposed, threatened her family's very safety. Even as a child, no matter how she had been bought up, she thought the bond between the four of them could never be broken.

_I'll be there for you through it all..._

Now they were torn in half. Her parents really thought they could save her and Jace by sending them halfway across the world? They would really sacrifice themselves for their children?

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven..._

A salty tear fell onto the pillow.

**A/N- Aww. I love that song. For those who don't know Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, that is their song 'Your Guardian Angel'. So what if it's talking about his "true love", I don't care it fits, okay? Yeah so until next time, Ciao!**


	11. New Friends and the Forgotten

**A/N- Sorry about the delay in updating- I have had a terrible time with assessment and blah blah blah! Okay in this chapter we start to see some action, as requested **_**and**_** planned ;). Also we meet Simon! *cheer* I couldn't help writing him into the story. As always, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- MI is sadly not mine.**

A small girl ran through the hall lined with portraits of her crowned ancestors; her red ringlets bobbing up and down as she skipped along the red carpet floor. The hall seemed never ending, yet the portraits never repeated so she wasn't going around in circles. She stopped to look at a picture here and there, but never showed too much interest in them.

Until she came to one.

She almost skipped right past it, but her blue eyes widened as she saw a tall, muscular man and a woman with fiery red hair dressed in luxurious furs and fine clothes; glittering crowns sitting atop of their heads. The woman also was holding a small girl, with red hair like her mother's and donned with a tiara, in her arms. They looked familiar but the little girl couldn't put her finger on it.

"Anya, come here sweetie." A silky clear voice floated down the hall towards the girl. She turned to see who was calling her.

A woman stood slightly down the hall, her deep blue gown trailing behind her and crown glimmering on her head.

It was her mother.

"Ma-ma!" she cried. She ran towards the woman, her yellow and blue trimmed dress billowing out behind her, arms out-stretched. She ran into her mother's arms to be swung her up to be cradled by her chest.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Her mother asked, "Everyone else is out at the party. Daddy wants to dance with you too."

She swept around and headed back down with Anya in her arms. Anya looked back at the painting as they retreated down the hall. She looked at the woman with the child in her arms and finally recognised the pair. It was her mother standing proud with her, Anastasia, in her arms.

*****

Clary sat up suddenly in bed to find the sun shining in through her window. She was covered in a light sheen of cold sweat.

Why had she been sweating over a dream about a little girl called Anastasia? The only thing she could relate to the small child was that they both had red hair.

Brushing off the dream, she stripped back the covers off her legs and sat at the edge of her bed. Only this wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room.

Clary panicked and rushed to the window. She didn't recognise the city that surrounded the house. Only then did she remember that she wasn't in Idris anymore.

Every morning it was the same routine. She awoke to find everything had changed overnight, only to remember that she lived in New York now.

Two weeks had passed since her and Jace had arrived in America to stay with the Lightwood's while her parents stayed back in Idris.

A knock on the door startled Clary. "Clary, can I come in?"

Clary sat down on the window and leaned back against the side of the window. "Yeah, sure."

The door opened and Isabelle wandered in. "Hey. You slept in late this morning."

Clary glanced up at the clock. It was midday already.

"I guess I did," she said, yawning. Isabelle laughed and sat down on the bed.

Since her arrival, Isabelle and Clary had become good friends. Isabelle was the first girl that Clary had met that was her own age, and Clary had gotten along with her considerably well. It had been a little awkward at first, with Isabelle taking an interest in Jace, but that had soon been overcome after their first demon hunt together.

"Anyway, Alec, Jace and I were heading down to Taki's for lunch. You want to come along? It'd be more of a breakfast for you though," Isabelle said.

Clary nodded, her head still clouded from the stupor of sleep.

"Great," Isabelle said enthusiastically, her smile brilliant. She was obviously happy that Clary was coming along so she had some female company.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes so," Izzy continued while she walked over to Clary's wardrobe. She started to sift through its contents but threw her hands up in defeat after a minute or two. "Clary, this is terrible!"

Clary immediately sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Your wardrobe is what's wrong! It's in dire need of an update."

"And...?"

Isabelle just stared at Clary, her mouth hanging wide open. Her eyes suddenly hardened.

"That settles it. Before lunch, I'm taking you shopping. My shout."

"Seriously, Izzy, there is no need-"

"Oh come on! I need an excuse to go shopping and this is the perfect opportunity to show you around my area of expertise."

"Really I don't need-"

Isabelle pouted. "C'mon, please Clary!"

Clary sighed. "Alright. I suppose I do need some new boots-"

"Don't worry, I'll have you decked out in no time," Isabelle said, smugly, "I'll go tell the boys that we'll meet them at Taki's in an hour instead of twenty minutes now. Oh you're going to love the places I'm going to take you."

Clary sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

*****

Clary and Isabelle strolled down the street, numerous bags dangling from their arms; Clary was sure she would buckle under the weight if anymore were added.

Izzy checked her phone. "It's almost 1. We should grab a cab and head down to Taki's soon."

Clary finally gave into curiosity. "Taki's?"

Isabelle smiled. "Taki's is a small restaurant that serves the best food in town for us Shadow-worlders. My favourite is the fruit smoothies."

"Oh sounds good."

"Do they have any good restaurants in Idris? I haven't been in a while."

Clary pursed her lips. "We didn't really go into town much. Everything Jace and I needed was available at home."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they continued down the street; Clary couldn't help noticing the amount of looks that Isabelle drew her way as they walked through the bustling crowds. A store ahead caught Clary's eye- just the one she had been looking for; the boxes of discounted CD's spilling out onto the streets.

"Hey Isabelle, I'm just going in here for a while. I want to buy myself a CD player and a couple of albums while I'm here."

"Okay, I'll be in the shop next door when you finish," she replied. She waved to Clary and then left for the clothes shop. Clary turned and started rifling through the discount stands outside the store. Nothing caught her eye so she wandered inside the music store for a look

Clary made her way to the rock/metal section as a start and started rifling the CD's on the shelf. There were so many choices it made her head spin.

Last night, she had asked Alec and Isabelle which bands they thought were good. The list had been so long, Clary had written them down in three categories. She drew out the crinkled piece of blue lined paper, which she had torn out of one of spiral notepads, and read through them again:

_Rock- 3 Days Grace, Good Charlotte, Skillet, Mayday Parade, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus,_

_Heavy Rock- Breaking Benjamin, HIM _

_Pop- Jack's Mannequin, Muse, Katy Perry, P!nk, Paramore, Lady Gaga_

Clary looked up at number section on the shelf and back at the piece of paper yet no band called '3 Days Grace' was there. She shook her head; she was so confused it wasn't funny.

"You look a little lost. Can I help?"said a voice from beside her.

Clary looked up and her eyes met a pair of brown ones behind a pair of glasses. The boy seemed about her age with brown hair and he was taller than her. Way taller.

But then again, who wasn't?

"Uh, I'm looking for a band but I can't seem to find it," she said, pointing to her list.

The boy looked over her shoulder and then up at the shelf.

"Well it's no wonder; you're looking in the wrong place. It's '_Three _Days Grace' not '_3_ Days Grace'. It would be in the 'T' section," he said, as he walked further down the aisle. He studied the shelf, picked up a CD case and brought it back to her.

"Here you are. This is their latest album," he said, handing it over to Clary.

"Thanks," she said, "Do you think you could help me with the rest? You seem to know your way around this place."

"Yeah, sure; I'm Simon by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

"Clary," she smiled, shaking his hand. His hand was cool and soft.

Simon grinned as he let her hand go. "What else have you got on that list?"

Clary handed the list over to him and he studied the paper intently. He was off then looking up and down the racks for the items; Clary hot on his heels as they wove between aisles.

Twenty minutes later, Clary had another 2 bags swinging from her arms and Simon's number scrawled on the bottom of her shopping list, promising that she would text him sometime. She raced out of the store to find Isabelle, knowing that she had probably made them for lunch.

It only took a moment to find Isabelle among the crowd; all she had to do was look the way most people were throwing glances. Isabelle was sitting, more like lounging, on a bench on the far side of the pavement. Clary noticed she looked kind of anxious, flipping her phone open and closed between her fingers.

"Hey, what's up?" Clary said to her after pushing her way against the flow of the crowd. Isabelle looked up, startled.

"There you are. We have to go now!" she replied.

"What's happened? Why the rush? It's only lunch," Clary said confused.

"Not any more. Mum just rang. There's been an emergency down at Hunter's Moon. That's all I know. I'm just waiting on Alec to call to tell me more."

"Should we grab a cab then?" Clary suggested.

Isabelle nodded, holding up their bags. "Good idea, let's get these home first."

*****

Izzy's phone vibrated against the plastic seats of the cab that they had hailed a few moments before. She struggled to reach over the bags crowding her and Clary in the back to answer it. Seeing her trouble, Clary reached for it instead.

"Hello?" she said unexpectantly.

"Hey is that Clary?" Alec's voice said through the loud background noise of the city streets.

"Yea, do you know what's going on?"

"My mum called and said to go down to Hunter's Moon. Something about an unfamiliar lycanthrope pack looking for the Institute."

"Why would they be looking for the Institute? They're Downworlders!"

There was a slight pause. "They could be seeking help or something. I don't know. Mum just said to check it out before they found us."

"Okay then. See you there. We got to drop some stuff off at home first."

"Bye."

Clary slid the phone shut and dropped it into one of the bags surrounding her.

"Was that Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"Sure was," Clary replied, a little apathetically. She had a feeling she had said something wrong to Alec. But what?

"And?" Izzy continued.

"Oh, Alec said something about a pack of werewolves looking for the Institute and it sounds that we have to cut them off before they get there."

Izzy brought her eyebrows together. "Wonder what they want with us?" she said to herself.

The cab pulled up outside the Institute a while later. The cabbie looked around at the two girls.

"Ah you sure you don't want a hand with those bags? You can't possibly be going to this dump so maybe I can drop you off closer to where you want to go?"

Izzy put on a dazzling smile. "No, we're right thanks."

"Okay then..." he muttered, turning back to face the windscreen.

"Let's go," she said, turning to Clary and hooking her arms through some of the bags' handles. Clary took the other half, kicked open the door and stepped out into the sunshine. They dumped the bags in the church and ran back outside.

"So where do we go from here?" Clary asked.

Isabelle considered this for a moment. "It's about 15 blocks that way," she said, pointing towards the river.

"Can't be that far, by the looks," Clary replied, narrowing her eyes to try and see further down the long street. "Could take us around half an hour... maybe less."

Isabelle chuckled. "Well, we better start running then."

*****

Even as they turned into the street, the crowd outside the Hunter's Moon was visible though it was at the other end of the road. And everyone knows what a crowd, especially one in a hollow circle, means.

Fight, Clary thought.

Izzy and Clary put in the last amount of energy reserve into sprinting the last 100m

Jace's voice could be heard before they even got to them.

"...think you're doing here!" They caught. A growling from the fight could also be heard.

Well, this was a werewolf bar.

Clary and Izzy pushed through the grumbling crowd, stating that this was purely official Nephilim business purposes only. Finally, they reached Jace and Alec who were without a scratch.

And who just happened to be confronted by, no doubt, the visiting pack.

Clary's eyes widened as she took in the large numbers of the growling wolves, and took a step back. She met the one wolf's eye at the head of the pack. He looked familiar; as if she'd seen him in a dream that lingered on the edge of her conscious memory.

"Would someone just phase and answer our questions!" Alec said, exasperated, "You have enough witnesses now surely."

The front wolf turned its great ochre head and nodded to the chocolate wolf directly to his right. It took a step forward to phase.

Within moments, a boy as tall as Alec with silky brown hair and brown, caring eyes stood before them. Clary's mouth fell open.

"Zac?"

**Yes I went through a stage where I absolutely was inspired by -slash addicted to- the Pixar movie Anastasia, and from there, the whole mystery surrounding her and the Russian imperial system. *shrugs* I tend to get like that. :) Anyways, I shall try and get another chappie up soon. If you want something to blame for my lateness, point the finger at school or my other fics- I'm trying to update them all before I go on camp.**

**^I wrote that before camp so clearly I did ****not**** finish or post it before I left. Gah sorry if it sounds a little boring- I had to like drag this chapter out. Like drawing blood from a sword- I mean, stone. :S**


	12. Dreams and Escapades

**Hey guys- both newbies to the story and followers from the start....and we can't forget you in-betweeners. :) Been caught up with school but I am finally updating. Yay! Just a quick note also- If you don't get why there is such an aversion and dirty look upon the Downworlders from Jace and Clary, it's just cause of the attitude, moral and values they were brought up with.**

**Disclaimer- Do I have to say what has already been said a milliion times before?**

**_Previously...*cue the dry ice smoke*_**

Clary and Isabelle are called down to the Hunter's Moon, where Jace and Alec have met up with a foreign wolf pack.

_The front wolf turned its great ochre head and nodded to the chocolate wolf directly to his right. It took a step forward to phase._

_Within moments, a boy as tall as Alec with silky brown hair and brown, caring eyes stood before them. Clary's mouth fell open._

_"Zac?"_

**And on with the story.**

"Clary," Zac said, with a sigh of relief. He started towards her but Jace cut him off.

"Who are you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Zac Darklight and you, I presume, are Jace Wayland," Zac said, a smug look plastered all over his face. Jace, looking obviously confused, took out a dagger and held it to Zac's throat. The tawny wolf at the front growled with distaste.

"How do you know who we are?" he said.

Zac smiled. "Clary and I are, uh, well acquainted you could say, hey Clary?"

Jace's brotherly protection kicked in. "Don't you _dare_ talk to her, dog!"

This comment brought the pack into an uproar. Even Isabelle had a look of shock upon her face. Clary guessed that they weren't used to this kind of attitude towards the Downworlders. They were obviously deluded of how filthy these half-breeds were. But this was Zac and he was a... different case.

"Jace, it's okay," she said softly, stepping beside her brother. She placed her hand slowly over Jace's holding the dagger to Zac's throat, and persuaded his arm to relinquish. A slight trickle of blood had run down Zac's throat, staining the blade of the silvery knife.

"What are you doing here Zac?" she hissed softly, not a foot away from him.

"I came for you," he whispered. Clary's stern look melted. He raised a hand to touch her cheek but her lightning reflexes stopped him before he could.

"Don't," she said, her fingers tightening around his wrist. A confused expression crossed his face.

"What's wrong Clary?" he asked, clearly not remembering her family's aversion to Downworlders. Hadn't he just seen Jace's reaction just to Zac knowing his and Clary's name?

"You have to leave. Now," she said back, keeping her mouth in a stiff line. "I can't go back to Idris."

"Why not?" he murmured, shuffling forward slightly. Clary conscious of other watching on, took a step back.

"Because, I don't want to go back there. I have a new regime in life now, and you have no part in it," she said harshly, stepping back to Jace. Taking that as the sign that their conversation was over, Jace stepped between them.

"You don't belong here," he said in a low voice, "Go back home if you know what's good for you."

The leader of the pack snarled. Zac shot him a glance, frowning.

"Elijah says that you have no right to tell us what to do, demon hunter," Zac spat at Jace. At this, Alec stepped forward.

"Your business here is done," Alec said, "Go before we make you."

The pack growled in unison while Zac shook his head.

"Fine, we'll go quietly now. But don't expect our peace to last," he said.

"Zac-" Clary started towards him, but he turned quickly and phased, joining the rest of the pack. The circling crowd made way for the exiting pack of foreign werewolves. As eager as they were for a fight, they weren't about to get in their way.

Zac's dark brown head turned back to give a sympathetic eyed glance to Clary once more, and then he was gone. The pack had run off into the shadows embracing the end of the street.

She sighed. She hadn't expected this to happen.

Jace grabbed my forearm before I could hide.

"What the hell was that about?" He said, menacingly.

"Let go of me Jace!" she said, trying to wiggle out of his grip. But his handhold stayed firm.

"Tell me how you know him first! Father would be furious knowing you had just talked to one!"

"It was nothing! I only talked to him once back home. Now let me GO!" She shouted.

"Jace, let her go," Alec said. Isabelle came up behind Clary and put a hand on her shoulder. Finally Jace let out a sigh and let Clary's wrist go, looking ashamed as he saw the red marks his grip had left on his sister's arm.

"Clary..."he began softly, but he couldn't seem to continue as he saw her backing away slightly, a nervous and pained look in her eyes. Clary knew what he was like when he got angry and it was best she got out of his way.

"Jace, don't. I'll explain everything later, I promise. Right now, I just need to sort myself out," Clary said, slightly whispering. Isabelle seemed to know what was going on and slung her arm around the girl's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Let's just get home," Isabelle said.

*****

"Anya!" Tatiana's voice was getting closer by the minute so she huddled up against the cold window where she was hidden by the curtain. Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Alexei had been looking for her for most of the night now only on their mother's orders. They probably wanted to go back to the dance.

"Where is she?" A loud voice could be heard over her siblings' calling for her to come out of her hiding spot. But being the stubborn thirteen year old she was, she was not about to give herself away- not even for her father.

She waited until the voices had faded into the distance hum of the crowd in the great hall. She peeked out from behind the tick velvet curtain, and upon checking that the coast was clear, darted quickly up the hall for her room.

_Fiddle sticks!_ She thought, as the layers of the dress she wore kept dragging on the ground, making more noise than intended. She hitched the dress up, bunching the heavy layers in her hands and continued running. Her dark red ringlets bounced against her bare shoulders and her long, unconnected sleeves blew behind her as she ran down the hall.

She flashed a quick look behind her as she rounded the next hall, but before she could look back to the front, she toppled right into a boy, whose face was hidden by an abnormal sized pile of washing. They fell to the floor, the boy beneath her and the towels and such scattered around them, one falling onto her head, knocking her tiara to the floor.

The boy looked around clearly startled; he looked even more shocked when he saw who was on top of him.

"P-P-Princess, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise-"

She cut him off with a shush. "They'll hear you if you keep stammering your apologies so loud."

"Sorry Princess," he said, lowering his gaze.

"Puh-lease," she said, rolling her eyes and flicking the towel off her head, "Call me Anastasia. And seeming I'm on top of you, you better tell me who you are."

The boy smirked, his brown eyes full of humour, "Dimitri."

Anastasia rolled off the boy and onto her stomach beside him. "I'm gussing you're one of the kitchen boys then?"

"Yeah, I was running an errand for the head maid when you ran into me."

Anya's stubbornness kicked in again. "Did not. You weren't watching where you were going."

"I had a giant pile of washing in front of my face, what was your excuse?"

"Uh I was distracted."

Dimitri sat up. "Why were you running in the first place?"

"I didn't want to go the ball tonight so I've been hiding all night."

Realisation dawned on him. "Oh so you were running away from your brother and sisters. "

She nodded. "Yup. I just didn't feel like going tonight."

"Is it because that prince from France is here?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Possibly."

Dimitri smiled, obviously delighted to be getting along the Grand Duchess of Russia. He looked around at the mess of towels and mats. "This is going to take ages to fold again."

"I'll help," Anya said, "It was kinda my fault anyway that they're like this."

Dimitri smiled as she pulled the towel closest to her into her lap and began to fold. He shook his head, as if to break out of a trance of staring, and began to fold as well. Within ten minutes, the washing had been folded and stacked in a pile in front of the two young teenagers.

"Thanks for your help," Dimitri said, giving Anastasia a small smile.

"No worries. Now I really gotta get going before someone catches me," she said, standing up and bunching up her skirts again. "See you round, Dimitri."

She started to run down the hall but Dimitri called out her name before she could round the next corner.

"What now?" She asked.

He ran up to her holding something between her hands. Of course! She had forgotten her tiara had fallen off and she'd left it on the floor where she had fallen.

"May I?" Dimitri said. Anya took the hint and bowed her head slightly, so that he could slip the tiara into her hair once more. His fingers brushed her face as her withdrew his hand from her hair; they were warm and sent tingles down her spine. She could feel a faint blush on her cheeks coming on.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied quietly, looking at the ground.

"Night Dimtri."

"Your Highness," he said. And I turned and skipped down the hall once more. Only this time she wasn't so lucky at evading her family.

"Anastasia! There you are!" Her father said loudly from the other end of the hall.

Anya let out a sigh. She had almost made it. She walked toward her father in the graceful manner she only used when she was being watched by criticising eyes.

"Father," she said, smiling falsely.

"Nastya, you should be out there with us, not heading back to your bookshelf or your plans to make trouble," he said with only that gentleness that a daughter could bring out of her father.

"But Dad-"

"No buts! You're coming with me. I want a dance with my beautiful, stubborn daughter."

She smiled. "Fine," she said, as Nicholas led her out to the ball room. Anya looked around at the many swirling colours of the women's gowns, the light reflecting off their jewels and patterns. Her father twirled her into the crowd with ease and soon her dress was gracefully spinning off the ground like the women's around her. When their eyes caught hers however, they looked pointedly at the ground.

As much as it was a sign of respect, Anya didn't like it. But this was a part of her life and she let the irritation go. It suddenly reminded her of Dimitri and she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

*****

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Clary sat up in bad and ran a hand through her hand. What was with these dreams that plagued her with Russian royalty? She looked out the window, only to see it was still night time. Groaning, she flopped back onto her pillow, hoping that sleep might befall her once again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Must be raining_, she thought as she rolled over, restlessly.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. CRACK._

Clary sat up again and looked at the window. That was defiantly not rain because rain did not break windows. She threw off the covers and crept to the window; her pyjama pants brushing against the carpet was the only sound in the silent room. She traced the crack in the glass with her finger. What would have caused such a crack as this? She soon found out as another wave of taps hit the window.

Someone was throwing stones at her window.

Clary slid the window open after the shower of rocks had finished pelting against the glass and stuck her head out the outside. The cool night air whipped through her hair as she looked down to the pavement a few stories below her. A dark figure stood at the entrance gate to the Institute, their hand raised ready to let another shower of stones loose.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" Clary hissed.

The figure lowered its hand and the sound of rocks hitting the concrete floated up to Clary's ears.

"Who are you?" She hissed again, demanding to know who woke her up in the early hours of the morning. The lights of the city still gleamed brightly considering the time though.

"Clary, it's me," a male voice barely whispered. But Clary knew who it was before her extra sensory hearing picked up his voice.

"Zac, please, just leave me alone okay?" She went to shut the window, but he started whispering again.

"Look, that wasn't me this afternoon. Elijah was there and he was pressuring me-"

Clary raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see, "Elijah?"

Zac swallowed. "Look he was just trying to help you and your brother-"

"We don't need your help. We are fine here by ourselves."

"But we came to bring you home."

"And you served as an expected reminder of what I wanted to forget."

There was an audible pause before he continued. "You wanted to forget me?"

Clary sighed. This wasn't a subject she really wanted to approach. "Look, Zac, I like you and everything but-"

"But what?"

"I can't deal with the commitment right now. Plus do you know how my brother would react if he knew?"

"Come with me."

Clary smacked her forehead with her palm. "Didn't I just say I wasn't going home?"

"No, I mean, do you want to go out with me?"

Clary's jaw dropped but he picked up the innuendo before she could say anything.

"No I don't mean like that, like girlfriend boyfriend stuff. I mean like do you want to come out tonight with me? I want to show you something," he said. Clary could just imagine him standing with his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels.

She sighed again. What was the harm in going out one last time with Zac? Anyway, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.

"Fine, I'll come." But then a thought struck her. "I can't get out though- the elevator will wake everyone up."

"Jump," he said, unperturbed.

"Are you crazy?" Clary hissed gripping the window sill.

"I'll catch you, I promise," Zac said, calmly.

Clary gritted her teeth. "Let me think that crazy stunt over as I get dressed."

"I'll be waiting," came the reply.

Clary turned away from the window and quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a hoodie over her singlet she had slept in and made her way back over to the window. She looked down and gulped. It was a lot further after he had asked her to jump.

"Ready?" Zac said, standing under her window, three stories below.

"What the hell, I'm coming," Clary said. And she launched herself out the window into the cold night air. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her oncoming death. She waited for the crack of pain to shoot up her body and for her vision to go black- but it never came. She only felt a slight scooping motion and a gentle thud as Zac's feet hit the ground.

Clary hesitantly opened one eye and saw Zac's ears retracting. "Is it over?" She asked.

He nodded and set her down on her feet. Clary looked up from where she had come. She felt proud; she had jumped from there without killing herself and with only minimal help on the landing. Her expression fell as an obvious thought popped into her head.

"Great," she muttered.

"What?" Zac said, looking around the grounds, nervously.

Clary pointed back up to her window.

"How am I going to get back in, genius?"

**Like where it's going? Love it? Or just generally hate all thats good and pure in the world? Lemme know by review. Even if you love to hate the world and all its sugariness, I'd love to hear from you. Maybe I could arrange help. :) lol. You know I think you guys are awesome right?! Tata for now! B.**


End file.
